villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Magus
|origin = Tales of the Omniverse|species = Multiversal Demon|age = Stated to be many eons old|occupation = Prime Omega of Atrocities Multiversal Conqueror Criminal mastermind Dictator of many worlds Businessman Lord and Master of the Chaotic Imperium |powers/skills = |hobby = |goals = |crimes = |type_of_villain = Sadistic Megalomaniac}} Master Magus, also known by many identities such as: Norman Moloch, Dark Diablo, Diabolus, Master Monarch, The Monarch, Malroc, The Crimson King, Zalgo, Black Hat, The Dark Inferno, The Devil, God Emperor Moloch, The Big Fish, The Supreme Leader, Hivemind of Chaos, Father of Darkness, as well as many stolen or given alias, is a sadistic megalomaniac who seek to rule the multiverse if not the entire Omniverse. He is one of the main antagonist of the'' Armored Studios multiverse and the Tales of the Omniverse series. Being the Prime Omega of Atrocities, he is an absolutely monstrous and power-hungry creature, Master Magus is a powerful being that once terrorized the Omniverse in the past until his eventual defeat at the hands of the heroes and landed in a cosmic prison. However he eventually escaped from his imprisonment and led a brand new life as a corrupt businessman on Earth. Using his all of his past fortune to start a new life in evil, using both his dark powers and his ability as a charismatic businessman to rebuilt his evil empire and start his new campaign of chaos and destruction. Possessing some demonic power and the charisma of a businessman, he seeks to also prove to the omniverse that anyone can be a monster like him. He is also the tyrannical ruler of hidden nation known as Discordiae and the founder of the Chaotic Imperium, a world conquering empire that rivals the Omega Empire. He is the arhcnemy of Legend/Hyperial as well as the Champions as a whole. He was created by BrandonDarkOne47 and Darkmaster7. He is a parody/homage of the Maestro from ''Pet Avengers: The Malice of the Maestro ''which was also created by Grand Theft Auto 74. As Master Magus He was voiced by Simon Templeman who also voiced Kain form the legacy of Kain, Jacob Danik from ''Dead Space 3, and Doctor Doom. As Malroc he was voiced by Jonathan Adams, who was well-known for voicing several other villains, like Dormammu, Kang the Conqueror, Vaatu and Ronan the Accuser. Biography Master Magus is a evil demonic entity and the Prime Omega of Atrocities who's origins is somewhat of a complete mystery. The being's origins spans from numerous records on him, each having numerous origins on what might the evil being might be. He was either a creation of Nekrozoth (Similar to Aka Manah) who was put on Earth in order to keep humanity in check . Once he grew bored of his position, he attempted to conquer his multiverse until he was eventually defeated and was temporarily sent to a dimensional prison due to naive knowledge on good. Another was that during the old omniverse, he was a corrupt and power-hungry businessman who condone extremely unlawful, harsh, and hard labor on his workers to the point that it was considered as slavery among others who worked for him. One day he help Zoth Nekronan on his Ascension Program and became soon ascended into god hood, but was an aesthetics and didn't considered the other Omegas as gods like him. It was strongly suggested by Legend himself as he find it hard to believe someone being made of evil would be capable of understanding good. Plus he was a actual Prime Omega which strengthen the theory. Regardless of what his origins maybe, he is a being of complete and utter malice and hatred of all life forms. He formed a company that soon spanned to an empire, making himself a tyrannical dictator of many worlds. During the Omniversal Wars, he assist Nekrozoth only because it was only a means for him and his quest for power. He came across the son of Deus, Hyperial, and the two fought until he was eventually defeated by him. He escaped from being a prisoner to the Prime Alphas and continued his reign of terror on the Omniverse. Swearing revenge on the hero for his temporary defeat and a minor scar he gave him, he was motivated on getting his revenge which soon came once he heartlessly killed Hyperial wife by choking her to death and viciously mutilated the hero. After the war ended, Magus was imprisoned in a dimensional prison as punishment for the various war crimes he committed during the war. However he soon escaped from his imprisonment and continued reigning terror and strife across the omniverse. He became much more cautious and cunning than he was in the war, deciding to take many different forms to hide his true identity and make his former prison dimension as his base of operation. He formed the Chaotic Imperium as his new empire for conquest. To conquer worlds, he took the name Malroc, and assumed a form of a metallic warlord and use this mantel to lead the Chaotic Imperium from behind the scenes. On Earth he formed the Worlds Collision Network, using it to make weapons for his army, recruiting mercenaries, and performing inhumane experiments on humans (especially children) to create monsters and super-soldiers. Magus one day learns that his archenemy has reincarnated in Earth as a mortal under the name Jon Hyperius. Magus took the opportunity to manipulating Hyperial into becoming his minion, and presumably steal his powers while killing him again. Personality Magus shows to be a generous, gregarious, sociable and even honorable, but he shows his own true colors to be nothing but a power-hungry, bloodthirsty, arrogant, murderous, and a horrifying sadist obsessed with the complete control of the entire omniverse. He lacks any sign of compassion or empathy as he claims that a god does not have to show them since he thinks he could do anything he please. A psychopathic social Darwinist, he abuses his minions and trying to get rid of their human feelings as he believes that they only prevents them from achieving his goals and prevent progress. What earns him the fear from both his allies and enemies is his unpredictability and sheer cruelty that even other villains from other worlds are afraid of evoking. Despite his heinous qualities, he acts somewhat comedic due to his disturbing yet funny sense of humor, and his jokes that never fail to disturb and cross the line. Magus described himself as a being of pure hatred of others, believing that he is the one and only superior life-form there is. Magus doesn't not tolerate laziness or incompetence to the slightest, such things make him prone to be homicidal since he sees there is no place for the lazy in his vision for the omniverse. He shown to have the same opinion on failure too as he, for failing the simplest missions would have him cruelly punish his minions through any torturous means be it physical or psychological. He posses a complete lack of empathy, typical for a psychopath, showing no remorse for the atrocities that he commits. He openly states that he does them as one of his hobbies and see himself as a artist of death and sees his horrendous actions as masterpieces. While he is very malevolent in nature, He possessed an extremely high intelligence level and very convincing, due to being (or use to be) a god and upholds vast knowledge on the multiverse. Master Magus is however very sophisticated, calculating, duplicitous and has contingency plans for almost anything. Magus is arrogant and cocky being a narcissistic domineering conqueror, being very deceiving, and genocidal. He can go to try very cheap tactics to win, since honor to him won't bring victory in battle. Though He often recruits other villains to serve him for his evil empire, but he does not rely on other scientists on making weapons and other destructive objects for him as he thinks he is competent enough to do the job himself and thinks that other genius doesn't think as he does. One of his favorite "hobbies" was harming children as he takes joy on torturing them through his immoral experiments just to torture them and turn them into agony-stricken abominations. At times he kidnaps them and brutally kills them as he finds hunting and killing children as thrilling. Claiming that the young's' lack of experience, young bodies, and screams makes his life much more enjoyable. At times he even posses a child so that he could use his/her body to commit murder and have them framed for such acts. Appearance He is a demonic entity that takes the appearance of a thirty year old human businessman. Though when he is either rage or anger his technicolor eyes would change into scarlet red. As Malroc he appear as a menacing overlord with a metal mask. He has black bleat armor and his eyes often shifts from green or red depending on his mood or what power he uses. Powers and Abilities Though he wasn't as powerful as the other villains in the franchise, can still be a great threat if ever faced. It is said that his power rivals that of Doctor Strange, Victor Von Doom, Superman, and Darkseid. * Immortality; He lived for many years, caused many wars in his lifetime. He is said to be so old that it was hinted he even surpassed the creation of the Earth. immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage. He even survived a supernova explosion. ** Healing Factor: Along with Immortality, each amount of damage he takes can heal by itself. His ability to heal is similar to Deadpool or Wolverine. * Cosmic Abilities: He was called the master of power for a reason, he can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimension, can make himself, other people, and objects appear anywhere to a certain area, read or communicate with other minds, and can traverse or glide through air and space. He also has telekinetic abilities in which he can move enormous amounts of mass through mental concentration. * Master Sorcerer; Malroc is one of if not THE Most powerful and experience sorcerers out there rivaling Merlin himself. His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. It also allows him to travel through time and grants him the power of teleportation. It also allows him to manipulate matter itself to some extent, such as increasing the size of small objects to turn harmless pebbles into weapons. Through his Billions of years, he had studied almost every magical abilities out there. * Master Scientist; '''Magus is not just the master Sorcerer, but also a master Scientist which makes him of the smartest beings in the entire Multiverse, He is able to make legions upon legions of Death Machines and other evil robots. One of his most famous creations is the Mechcalysm and the Mechapolyspe which are both ships and machines that destroy planets. * '''Genius Intelligence: Probably his most deadly weapon, Magus is sharp and extremely *'cunning'. his intelligence is what made him both a sorcerer and scientist. He accomplishes feats such as being an all-powerful god with the Chaos Stones, building a vast and powerful empire, and tricking even Nekrozoth HIMSELF. He is a very manipulative and incredibly strategic mastermind. * Manipulation: He is very manipulative, being able to persuade other geniuses and omniscient character. He is very exploitative as he is capable of using others emotion as a means to manipulated them. He also capable of corrupting others with their secret desires, and making villains who weren't originally completely evil due to having redeeming qualities into complete monsters. * Chaos Mongering; Chaos mongering is a concept created by Nekrozoth himself, the ability to instill chaos onto others like fear mongering or warmongering. Magus uses this method to keep his empire in check so that people would be begging for order once Malroc brings forth chaos and discord to them. It is very effective as well. Quotes Gallery Trivia * Originally, both BrandonDarkOne47 and Darkmaster7 wanted to add the Maestro on the Multiversal Legends series. However, due to issues involving the original creator Grand Theft Auto 74 being banned, they decided to make a character inspired by the Maestro. * Though a parody/homage to Maestro, he share some similarities with Aka Manah and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. ** His goal of proving others that anyone can be a monster like him is similar to how Joker (Dark Knight Trilogy) wanted to prove everyone that anyone can be driven to madness, even the best of the best. * The image of Master Magus's true form was made by Manzanedo from DeviantArt * He is inspired by Lord Recluse from City of Heroes, Dr. Doom, Vandal Savage, and Lex Luthor (And Maestro once again). Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Devils Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Complete Monster Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Serial Killers Category:Monarchs Category:Supervillains Category:Crackers Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Nihilists Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoist Category:Trickster Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slavers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Conquerors Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Orators Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Cyber-Terrorist Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Egomaniacs Category:Dictator Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Malefactors Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Military Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fear Users Category:War Criminals Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Usurper Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Mysterious Category:Misogynists Category:Misopedists Category:Rivals Category:Fascists Category:Totalitarians Category:Disciplinarians Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fighter Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Pyromaniac Category:Pyrokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Barbarian